My Happinnes
by yoonminlive
Summary: "Apapun yang terjadi hari ini, semuanya sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu." YOONGI & JIMIN YOON!SEME JIM!UKE


Desiran angin begitu pelan menerpa tubuh jimin yang bergetar menatap makam orang yang sangat dicintainya. Tidak ada isakan melainkan airmatanya yang selalu mengalir begitu saja saat tangannya bergerak meletakkan karangan bunga yang disukai oleh suaminya itu. Perlahan tangannya mengusap nisan yang mengukir nama yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak bahkan membuat tubuhnya sedikit lemas.

"Tolong bantu aku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan putra kita. Setelah kau pergi, hanya dia yang aku punya. Hanya dia alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Aku mohon..." Jimin menumpukan kepalanya pada batu nisan suaminya dan terisak disana. Melampiaskan semua kesedihannya yang sudah ia buang jauh-jauh setelah kepergian suaminya.

Saat jimin masih terisak, ia merasakan sebuah usapan lembut dibahunya. Tangan mungil yang sangat ia kenali. "Eomma kenapa meninggalkan yoongi?"

Jimin merubah posisinya mengadahkan kepalanya dan memegang kedua tangan mungil putranya. "Yoongi pergi dengan siapa?"

"Denganku, jimin."

"Jin hyung? Kau tidak ada jadwal?" Jimin berdiri dari posisinya dan sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan yoongi. Kemudian menghapus airmatanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak. Kebetulan aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu. Terus melihat yoongi menangis dan membuat maid kalian kelelahan. Aku mengajaknya kesini karena sekarang sudah enam tahun kepergian yoongi. Kau pasti berada disini. Tenang saja. Dia sudah mandi kok."

"Tapi yoongi..."

"Eomma! Ini rumah appa yang dikatakan dokter kim ya? Kok kecil sih? Apa yoongi bisa masuk?"

"Yoongi harus mengerti hal ini."

Jimin menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk pertanda setuju dengan perkataan mantan rekan kerjanya itu. Kemudian ia berlutut dan menatap wajah yoongi.

"Sayang, kamu tidak bisa masuk. Lagipula, appa sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi."

"Jadi?"

Jimin perlahan memutar tubuh yoongi dan menumpukan kepalanya dibahu kecil putranya tersebut. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk langit sore yang masih cerah.

"Sekarang appa ada disana. Melihat eomma dan yoongi. Eomma bisa merasakan kalau appa sedang tersenyum."

"Pasti disana sangat indah. Yoongi mau kesana eomma."

Jimin merasa tercekat begitu pula seokjin yang masih melihat interaksi antara ibu dan anak tersebut. Jimin kembali memutar tubuh yoongi.

"Appa bilang yoongi tidak boleh kesana. Karena yoongi harus menjaga eomma. Jadi, yoongi harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan eomma ya?"

"Iya. Tapi eomma tidak boleh meninggalkan yoongi seperti tadi juga ya?"

Jimin tersenyum. "Iya sayang. Eomma janji."

"Jimin, kau bisa datang padaku dan namjoon kalau sudah siap. Ini semua demi kebaikan yoongi. Semakin lama membiarkannya, penyakitnya akan semakin parah. Saat kau sudah siap, kau boleh berada di samping yoongi. Bagaimana pun juga, kau sangat berpengalaman di ruang operasi."

"Akan kufikirkan lagi hyung."

"Ah! Aku sangat lapar. Yoongi, kau juga kan?"

"Iya dokter kim. Yoongi mau jus alpukat dan cheesecake."

 _Bahkan selera kalian begitu sama._ Jimin membatin.

"Boleh. Tapi hanya satu potong saja ya?" Seokjin mencoba bernegosiasi. Pasalnya yoongi kalau makan cheesecake, enam potong masih belum cukup. Apalagi dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Kenapa cuma satu? Itu mana cukup."

"Dokter kim belum ada uang banyak. Eomma juga. Makanya cuma bisa makan satu potong saja."

"Baiklah. Nanti kalau yoongi sudah besar, yoongi mau beli cheesecake yang banyak."

 _Semoga impianmu tercapai sayang._

"Ayo! Kita akan makan cheesecake." Seokjin menggandeng tangan kanan yoongi yang tidak dipegang jimin. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan makam yang kembali diliputi kesunyian.

 **Min Yoongi**

 **3 September 1984 - 2 September 2012**

.

"Makannya pelan-pelan sayang." Jimin tersenyum sambil mengelap krim yang berlepotan dibibir yoongi yang sibuk menikmati cheesecake. Seokjin hanya tersenyum hambar melihat bagaimana cerianya yoongi yang mungkin tidak bisa lagi dilihatnya. Terutama jimin sebagai sosok yang mengandung dan melahirkan yoongi.

"Sudah eomma." Yoongi menghabiskan jus alpukat dan mulutnya kembali dibersihkan oleh jimin. "Hoaaammm! Eomma, ayo pulang. Yoongi ngantuk."

"Tapi ini masih sore sayang. Tadi juga yoongi sudah tidur siang kan. Hm... Mau jalan-jalan lagi?"

Yoongi mengangguk sambil menahan kantuknya membuat dua orang dewasa disana terkekeh gemas. Yoongi beranjak sendiri dari duduknya.

Brukk!

"Yoongi!"

"Eomma, kepala yoongi pusing. Kaki yoongi tidak bisa bergerak."

"Jimin! Jangan berfikir lagi! Ini sudah diluar perkiraanku! Kau pasti mengerti!"

.

 _"Bagaimana hari ini dokter park?"_

 _Jimin tertawa melihat namja pucat dihadapannya yang menggunakan pakaian pasien dan syal hitam pemberiannya melilit di leher namja tersebut. Jimin mendekati bangku taman rumah sakit yang diduduki pasien sekaligus suaminya. Memeriksa sebentar tekanan infus yang menjadi pengganti asupan makanan namja tersebut._

 _"Sudah berapa lama kau disini?"_

 _"Sekitar satu jam. Lagipula cuacanya tidak terlalu panas."_

 _"Astaga yoongi! Dengan keadaan seperti ini?!" Jimin terlalu syok menanggapi ucapan yoongi yang begitu sangat santai._

 _"Kenapa? Aku tidak sesakit itu."_

 _Jimin berdiri dan menarik tangan kanan yoongi yang tidak diinfus. Tapi yoongi masih bergeming dan malah tersenyum yang membuat jimin semakin kesal._

 _"Daritadi aku melihat kalau rumput disini sangat bersih."_

 _Jimin merasa bodoh karena bisa melepaskan tangan yoongi dan sudah beranjak dari duduknya. Yoongi merendahkan tiang infusnya hingga setengah dan kemudian berbaring. Menjadikan tangan kanannya sebagai bantalan. Jimin hanya bisa diam._

 _"Kau tidak ingin menemaniku?"_

 _Jimin pasrah. Dia pun melepas jas putihnya dan meletakkannya di bangku taman. Kemudian ikut berbaring di sebelah kanan yoongi menatapi langit yang sudah lebih dulu ditatap oleh yoongi._

 _"Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu."_

 _Jimin sangat mengerti hari apa yang yoongi maksud. Hari dimana yoongi menjalani operasi yang akan ditangani langsung olehnya. Jimin sempat menolak. Namun yoongi memberikan alasan bahwa dia ingin istrinya sendiri yang menanganinya._

 _"Aku malah berharap hari itu semakin menjauh."_

 _"Dan membiarkan aku sekarat? Padahal kau selalu berhasil."_

 _"Tidak selalu. Kau terlalu berlebihan."_

 _"Anggap saja aku pasienmu."_

 _"Tidak. Kau berbeda yoongi. Kau suamiku."_

 _"Samakan aku dengan pasienmu yang lainnya."_

 _"Kalau aku gagal, aku tidak akan menjadi dokter lagi selamanya. Aku akan berhenti."_

 _"Kalau begitu, aku yakin kau akan tetap menjadi dokter. Kau juga harus yakin ya?"_

 _"Aku takut...hiks..."_

 _Yoongi pun duduk dan diikuti oleh jimin yang matanya terlihat memerah. Dengan lembut, yoongi menghapus airmata jimin dan tersenyum._

 _"Aku bingung. Kemana dokter park yang galak dan ahli dalam membedah? Dan sepertinya yang membujukku untuk menjalani pengobatan bukan dokter park yang cengeng ini."_

 _"Kau mengataiku cengeng? Lalu kenapa kau mau sama orang yang cengeng? Siapa yang bodoh disini?"_

 _"Tidak ada yang bodoh diantara kita. Justru kita adalah orang yang pintar dan beruntung bisa mencintai satu sama lain."_

 _"Aku menyerah dengan mulut manismu."_

 _Mereka saling tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dengan begitu erat. Menyalurkan rasa cinta dan kepercayaan yang begitu besar diantara keduanya. Tiba-tiba jimin menuntun tangan yoongi untuk mengusap perutnya._

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Ada malaikat kecil yang akan lahir."_

 _"B-benarkah? S-sudah berapa lama?"_

 _"Dua bulan." Jimin mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasnya dan menunjukkannya pada yoongi._

 _"Ini anakku?" Tangan yoongi bergetar saat menerima dan menatap hasil USG tersebut._

 _"Bukan! Anak kita!" Jimin tersenyum begitu tulus._

 _Yoongi kembali mengusap perut rata jimin. "Jaga eomma baik-baik ya?"_

 _"Tidak yoongi. Kau juga harus menjagaku. Kau bilang aku ini cengeng. Mana mungkin nanti aku menangis di depannya."_

 _Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum._

 _._

 _Hari itu pun tiba. Dimana jimin merasa tidak memiliki keyakinan saat mengenakan seragam dokter untuk melakukan operasi. Jimin menghela nafas sebelum memasuki ruang inap yoongi. Disana sudah ada dua rekannya yaitu seokjin dan namjoon yang mencoba mengobrol untuk sedikit mengurangi ketegangan._

 _"Kau sudah siap?"_

 _Jimin tertegun. Biasanya itu adalah kalimat yang akan ditanyakannya pada pasien dengan senyuman meyakinkan agar tidak membuat pasien gugup saat akan operasi. Tapi kini malah dirinya yang ditanya seperti itu dibarengi dengan senyuman penuh keyakinan dari yoongi._

 _"A-aku akan menunggu di ruang operasi."_

 _._

 _Tangan jimin bergetar saat memasangkan sarung tangan dan masker serta penutup kepala khusus. Sesaat ia menghela nafas dan mencoba membuang jauh-jauh keraguan dihatinya. Jimin melangkah dengan keyakinan penuh mendekati yoongi yang masih belum dibius._

 _"Apapun yang terjadi hari ini, semuanya sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu."_

 _Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia mengecup bibir yoongi sekilas dan mulai menyuntikkan obat bius._

 _"Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan itu."_

 _Yoongi tersenyum mendengar ucapan jimin sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya._

 _._

 _"Kondisi pasien kritis!"_

.

"Kondisi pasien kritis!"

Jimin tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menyetujui operasi untuk menyembuhkan yoongi dan dia juga diizinkan untuk berada di dalam atas izin seokjin. Bukan tanpa alasan seokjin mengizinkannya. Jimin dulu juga sering berada di ruangan ini. Jimin hanya diam saat dokter dihadapannya semakin terlihat sibuk mencoba menstabilkan keadaan putranya.

.

 _"Yoongi, kau mendengarku? Yoongi!"_

.

"Sayang, kau mendengarkan eomma kan? Yoongi?"

.

 _Suara alat dari layar yang sedari tadi menandakan jantung yoongi berdetak, kini berbunyi nyaring dan hanya menampilkan garis lurus yang membuat tubuhnya lemah seketika. Seokjin melepas masker dan sarung tangan lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah. Kemudian menghampiri jimin yang melemah dan kemudian tidak sadarkan diri._

 _"Jimin!"_

 _._

 _"Jimin hamil?"_

 _Seokjin bertanya pada namjoon yang merupakan dokter spesialis kandung sekaligus suaminya._

 _"Seminggu yang lalu dia memeriksakannya padaku."_

 _"Seharusnya dia tidak tetap bekerja. Tapi...yoongi sudah tiada namjoon."_

 _"Hyung..."_

 _Sepasang suami istri disana mendekati jimin yang menatap mereka dengan lemah. Seokjin membantu jimin untuk duduk bersandar._

 _"A-apa a-aku gagal?"_

 _Seokjin tidak mampu berkata lagi dan hanya bisa memeluk jimin yang terisak._

 _"Kau harus ingat kata yoongi. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu. Jangan sedih. Kau harus menjaga yoongi lainnya didirimu. Mengerti?"_

 _._

"Hyung! Yoongi kenapa?"

"Jimin! Kau harus keluar! Ini benar-benar darurat!"

"Tapi..."

"Jimin..."

Jimin hanya bisa menuruti seokjin. Baru saja ia akan berlalu, terdengar olehnya suara lemah memanggilnya.

"Eomma..."

Mata yoongi masih tertutup dan mulutnya tak lagi mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau harus bertahan sayang. Eomma yakin yoongi namja yang kuat seperti appa." Gumamnya lirih.

.

"Eomma!"

Jimin membalikkan badannya saat suara berat memanggilnya. Sosok namja yang tampak gagah dengan jas dokter dan terkenal karena kehebatannya dalam dunia kesehatan.

"Bagaimana dengan ruangan baruku?"

"Ini ruanganmu tapi kenapa banyak foto eomma dan appa?"

"Foto eomma dan appa adalah penyemangatku. Aku sangat senang mendapatkan ruangan ini. Ruangan dari dokter bedah terhebat, park -ah- min jimin."

Suasana terdiam sesaat dan mereka saling melihat ruangan ini sesuai dengan jangkauan mereka. Jimin pun mulai memfokuskan tatapannya pada putranya. "Yoongi..."

"Kenapa eomma?"

"Terima kasih. Kau sudah bertahan."

"Appa bilang aku harus menjaga eomma. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan eomma sendirian. Eomma, terima kasih juga."

"Hm?"

"Semuanya. Semua yang eomma lakukan padaku. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama sayang. Buktikan ucapan terima kasihmu dengan mengenalkan eomma kekasihmu."

"Aku baru duapuluhtujuh tahun eomma."

"Karena itu kau harus segera mencarinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya...**

 **Selesai juga ini ff.**

 **Author sama sekali nggak ngerti dunia kedokteran. Udah nyari istilah2nya pun tetap nggak ngerti. Jadi kalau ada yang janggal, maklumin aja ya?**

 **Terima kasih buat readers yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. Apalagi yang meluangkan waktunya lagi untuk review, mem-follow, atau mem-favorite-kan ff ini.**

 **Annyeong~~~~~**


End file.
